


Give Me A Hand (Job)

by KeoProductions



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeoProductions/pseuds/KeoProductions
Summary: Kyungsoo can barely control himself on his own, so how can someone expect him to be in control around Jongin?





	

**Author's Note:**

> After writing about the biggest pairing in the fandom (Chanbaek), I figured why not write about the next biggest? Here's some Kaisoo drabble for you thirsty kids.

Jongin always thought he was a little gay for thinking of Kyungsoo whenever he masturbated, that is, until he walks in on him jerking off. It's not that he was into him, okay maybe, but they've been friends, and just friends, for as long as he can remember. He didn't start imagining his plump lips on his cock, sucking and licking him like a bitch, until they reached high school. He felt bad, of course, but nothing else has been able to get him off once he started.

He was shocked when Kyungsoo turned the lights on; he barely had time to cover himself up.

Kyungsoo stared at him wide-eyed, trying to think of anything to keep the image of Jongin's hand on his cock, dark and hard. Kyungsoo thinks of kittens, and unicorns and lolipops, and how he likes to suck on those-- dammit.

"How was work?" Jongin croaks, trying to seem inconspicuous. He was expecting Kyungsoo to just leave after seeing him, but he's still in the doorway, watching him with no expression.

Jongin doesn't know if that's a good face or a bad one.

"Hot." Kyungsoo forces out, but he wasn't just answering Jongin's question. He was thinking out loud. What he just witnessed was fucking hot, and he can't do anything about the bulge growing in his pants other than turning the lights back off.

"Soo--" Jongin jumps when the door shuts, ridding the last bit of light in the room. Even though he can't see, he hears Kyungsoo move, then feels him crawl onto the bed, over him. "Soo--" He tries again, but his voice fails him when their lips crash together in a messy kiss.

Jongin's so impossibly turned on by this that he groans on contact, sliding their tongues together to make it nice and wet. Kyungsoo quickly takes off his clothes, their breathing turning into pants, and once Kyungsoo's as naked as Jongin, he rips off his covers to blindly find his dick.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin starts, but his hand is already being moved and replaced with his roommates. His hips stutter, even though Kyungsoo hasn't moved yet. "Kyungsoo, I-I don't know how I feel about you yet." He admits, and with that, Kyungsoo slowly drags a tight fist up to the head of his cock. Jongin moans, throwing his head back against the pillows.

"That's okay." Kyungsoo promises, bringing his hand back down. "Just for now, let me give you a..." He doesn't finish his thought, because he kisses Jongin again, and they both get lost in each other's lips. Jongin keeps moaning, and it's turning Kyungsoo on more and more.

He's never given someone else a handjob, but his dick can't be THAT different from someone else's, can it? Apparently not, because when Kyungsoo rubs his index finger under Jongin's crown, the younger jerks and starts moaning wantonly. Kyungsoo, feeling more confident, uses his other hand to join in the pleasuring. While one is rubbing Jongin's slit, the other is squeezing at his base.

Jongin, having already been turned on beforehand, clenches his eyes shut and cries out a noise that sounds embarrassingly similar to Kyungsoo's name. He gives him a few languid pumps with a fist, collecting his semen and slicking up his dick, thick and smooth.

Without giving any warning or downtime, Kyungsoo straddles Jongin's waist and hitches his hips forward, so that their cocks brush together. The both of them moan, and hearing such a dirty noise coming from Kyungsoo's lips makes Jongin hard all over again. His roommate wraps his small hands around the both of them, stroking them slowly and tightening in all the right places.

It isn't long before Jongin grabs Kyungsoo's face for another wet kiss, mixing tongue and saliva. The boys pant and make dirty noises, making the blood rush to their dicks faster and faster. They're both impossibly hard, and with Kyungsoo gripping them so tightly, Jongin's not sure why he hasn't came again yet.

That is, until Kyungsoo pulls away from the kiss and puts his lips to Jongin's neck instead, and when he sucks in the junction of his neck and shoulder, he whimpers into Kyungsoo's skin, biting down him from being oversensitive.

Having Jongin cum so intensely, for a second time, makes Kyungsoo cum as well. His seed spurts over their stomachs and his hands, coating them in white.

They lie together, panting and regaining their senses. After a few minutes, Kyungsoo releases their sated cocks with a groan.

"Friends with benefits?" Jongin dares to ask, because he'll never be able to cum again if Kyungsoo's not the one touching him. Kyungsoo chuckles, kissing Jongin's neck again.

"Please." He responds.


End file.
